Be A Man
by ikapuchino
Summary: Memiliki anak laki-laki yang kecewek-cewek-an membuat uchiha Fugaku menghubungi mantan muridnya Kakashi Hatake yang terkenal akan 'kejantanannya' untuk mengajari putranya menjadi lebih jantan. Dibantu dengan dua anak kembar sialannya, Sakura dan Naruto. Berhasilkah Kakashi Hatake melatih Sasuke menjadi pria jantan sejati?. Warning: typo, Ancur, gaje, OOC, Two Shot


TWO SHOT!

 _Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Peringatan : Membaca ini menyebabkan muntah-muntah, pusing, pano-an, kudis, kurap dan perut mules. Jika sakit berlanjut segera hubungi mantri sunaat terdekaaaatttt!_

 _Typo, AANCURR, HUMOR GAGAL, OOC, banyak EYD gak sesuai, banyak tak mengindahkan kaidah penulisan yangn tak baik karena semua terserah author, Gak Suka jangan dibaca! Rated M for Mature_

 _Pairing : CARII AJA SENDIRRIII NANTI JUGA NEMUU!_

 _Summary : Memiliki anak laki-laki yang kecewek-cewek-an membuat uchiha Fugaku menghubungi mantan muridnya Kakashi Hatake yang terkenal akan 'kejantanannya' untuk mengajari putranya menjadi lebih jantan. Dibantu dengan dua anak kembar sialannya, Sakura dan Naruto. Berhasilkah Kakashi Hatake melatih Sasuke menjadi pria jantan sejati?._

Be A Man

Pria berambut raven berlari dengan manis manja menghampiri teman-teman _cheerleaders_ nya. Wajahnya yang putih kinclong dan cantik membuat wanita manapun yang menatapnya akan merasa gagal menjadi wanita. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang berhasil mendebarkan banyak hati di sekolah itu baik wanita, pria maupun mahkluk abstral lainnya ketika melihat wajah cantiknya. Lebih tepatnya mereka jantungan melihat kelakuan Uchiha yang satu ini. jika teman-teman pria sebayanya memilih basket, karate atau olahraga pria lainnya untuk kegiatan ekskul mereka Sasuke lebih memilih _cheerleaders_ yang menurutnya lebih menantang(?) dan cowok banget.

"hai teman-teman.. lihat ini deh.. aku punya gerakan baru untuk tarian _cheers_ kita" teriak sasuke dengan suara khasnya yang lemah lembek, selembek bubur yang di jual bang Jiraya, tukang bubur di pinggir jalan dekat sekolah mereka.

"wahh.. mana suke? Kami mau lihat donk?" Tanya Ino kapten _cheers_ mereka sambil mengibas poni lemparnya yang membahana badai itu.

"oke.. lihat ya.. one.. two.. three.. four.."

Sasuke mulai menarikan pantat bahenolnya kekiri dan kanan dengan gerakan seksi membiarkan dua celengan semarnya terpampang jelas menepak dibalik _pants_ nya berwarna putih.

"kau ini sedang apa suke? " ujar ino, teman-teman _cheer_ snya memandang aneh lebih tepatnya jijik pada teman prianya itu.

"ini aku sebut _chicken butt dance_.. " ujar sasuke, ya ampun sebegitu terobsesinya kah anak Mikoto Uchiha ini dengan pantat ayam sampai membuat gerakan seperti itu, oh.. cukup rambutnya saja yang menjadi korban kebiadab-an pikirannya itu.

"iyuuhh.."

Diam-diam teman-teman _cheers_ nya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih asyik meliuk-liukkan pantatnya seperti bebek yang mau dipotong. Setelah puas dengan tarian seksinya Sasuke baru sadar jika ia sudah di tinggal sendirian di ruang latihan.

Berkali-kali Fugaku Uchiha menarik nafasnya pelan-pelan, sedangkan Mikoto berusaha menenangkan sang suami sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Barusan mereka mendapatkan telpon dari sekolahan akibat kelakuan putra bungsu mereka, bukan.. bukan karena putra bungsu mereka berkelahi dengan teman-teman prianya atau membuat onar di sekolah tapi karena guru di sekolah tersebut menemukan hal yang paling nista di dalam tas anak laki-laki itu…

Fugaku bersumpah ia takkan se-syok ini jika barang yang ditemukan mereka itu kondom atau video porno atau semacamnya…

Tapi ini..

Sebuah _Bra_ renda berwarna pink /Sasuke emank si maniak pink/ beserta seperangkat alat _make up_ lengkap dengan banci –banci salonnya! /gak ding make up doank/

Memang di sekolah tersebut melarang siswinya membawa alat make up seperti itu tapi yang benar saja.. peraturan ini juga berlaku untuk siswa pri juga terutama yang khusus.. seperti Sasuke..

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain, akan ku kirim anak itu kesana" ujar Fugaku sambil mencari kontak milik mantan muridnya yang terkenal akan ke-macho-annya. Kakashi Hatake mantan murid terbaiknya dan satu-sayunya orang yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan karate padahal sang leher beton yang terkenal konoha saja, Danzo tak berhasil mengalahkannya. / Mike Tyson kali akhhh/

"apa sebaiknya kau pikir-pikir lagi suamiku? Kau kan tahu betul bagaimana brengsek dan mesumnya mantan muridmu itu?" desis Mikoto putus asa ia tak bisa membayangkan jika putra tercintanya harus diajar oleh orang semacam Kakashi

"demi kelangsungan klan Uchiha kita.. ini adalah jalan yang terbaik" tegas fugaku seraya menatap lekat foto leluhur-leluhur klan Uchiha yang sudah tenang di alam sana #jangan nanya author alamat alamnya soalnya author sendiri belum pernah kesana.. kecuali readers pengeeenn kesanaa duluan monggooooo!

'eyang… Madara-sama, Tajima-sama, Kagumi-sama, Izune-sama.. ini adalah tragedi terbesar dalam kurun 1000 tahun dalam klan kita.. Maafkan putraku karena telah mencoreng kejantanan klan Uchiha yang telah kalian jaga berabad-abad, hiks.. kalian pasti sangat malu di alam sana melihat kelakuan bungsuku itu… hiks.. jadi kali ini aku berharap banyak, semoga si bocah tengik itu bisa mengubah putraku.. hiks ' tangis Fugaku sambil menadangi air matanya dalam ember untuk dipakai cuci piring istrinya, lumayan buat penghematan PAM!

"tidaaaak.. Sukkee… tidak mauu pergi kesana.. lagi pula sebentar lagi kan ujian nasional, belum lagi aku harus ikut ujian masuk universitas Tokyo! Sukee.. tak mau kaa-chan!" protes Sasuke pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke berlari manja ke rumah tetangga buat nge-gerogoti pintunya lalu balik lagi.. Ya.. Karena sayang kalau nge-grogoti pintu rumah sendiri.. Prinsip Uchiha 'Pelit pangkal Kaya' /amit-amitt daahh.. kalo gue punya tetangga kaya Sasuke udah gue sewa ISIS buat ngeboom rumahnyaaa/

"kau akan pergi setelah Ujian Nasional jadi ini tidak akan mengganggu sekolahmu dan lagi.. aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu masuk Universitas Tokyo jika kau tak mau menuruti keinginanku" bentak Fugaku keras pada putra bungsunya

"tousan.. kejammmm!"

Sasuke tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi ia pergi berlari kecil manja khasnya tanpa sadar kepalanya kepentokk pintu kamarnya sendiri, huh.. mungkin karena saking khusuk-nya menangis jadi gak liat pintu segede gitu di depannya.

Setelah masuk kamar terdengar suara, bom nuklir.. meriam… sampai granatt keluar dari sana.. yah.. maklum saja hobi anggun Sasuke selain mengoleksi bikini motif hello kitty dan sempak gambar dora.. dia juga hobi mengoleksi bahan peledak di kamarnya karena sebelum gabung di tim _cheerleade_ r dia sempet gabung di densus 88 dan hebatnya dia ditempatkan dibagian terpenting dalam tim yaitu bagian penyelamat tim alias bagian ajag-ijig buat beli nasi bungkus. #sukemahgituorangnya

Hari-hari yang dinantikan pun telah tiba, Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya, ia tak mau masa depannya yang ia rancang dengan cantik ketika masuk universitas Tokyo harus terkubur gara-gara ayahnya yang terkenal pelit bicara dan pelit uang itu tak mau membiayainya. Sudah diputuskan sasuke akan mengambil jurusan yang paling penting diantara semua jurusan yang ada di universitas Tokyo.. yaitu.. TATABOGA… yah.. sebelumnya ia bingung memilih balet atau tata rias tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan memilih Tataboga.. /plaakkk/ 'akkhhh.. kurang jantan apa dah gue' batin Sasuke

Berbekal secarik kertas dengan gambar bodoh ia menelusuri jalan setapak, mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, ketemu spiderman lagi _nyimeng_ sampai ketemu tong san chong dkk yang lagi godain cabe-cabe-an dipinggir jalan.. yahh.. mungkin mereka lelah dengan perjalanan ke barat mengambil kitab sucinya.

Sasuke kesal, dia sudah tanya ke semua orang

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit dan menunjukkan gambar yang dipegangnya dan mananyakan satu persatu bayi yang baru lahir disana 'apa kau pernah melihat gambar ini?', bukannya menjawab tapi para bayi itu malah nangis itu membuat Sasuke kesal._

 _Laluk Sasuke pergi ke dipinggir jalan, kebetulan sekali disana ada orang yang habis ketabrak langsung saja Sasuke menyodorkan gambar yang ia punya namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban yang ia inginkan, Sasuke malah dimintai tolong orang itu untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, 'eh.. koq jadi kebalik gini' batin Sasuke. Napas pria itu sudah megap-megap Sasuke lebih memilih pergi saja sampai akhirnya nyawa pria itu melayang /gila lo Sas! Bukannya ditolongin anak orang/_

 _Sampai yang terakhir ia bertanya pada seorang kakek yang sedang duduk termenung langsung saja Sasuke melancarkan aksinya. Tapi kakek itu malah diam saja/hmm.. ya jelaslah orang kakek-kakek itu budek Sas.._

 _End Flashback_

Sasuke menatap benda gambar aneh yang diberikan ayahnya tadi siangmengingat kejadian tadi siang

Flashback

 _depan pintu gerbang Uchiha Mansion_

 _"Tou-san, kenapa kasih aku gambar kaki begini?" dipegangnya gambar bodoh menampilkan sesosok wajah pria bermasker dengan rambut jebriknya bahkan ini tak layak disebut gambar_

 _"Baka… itu bukan kaki tapi wajah Kakashi, senseimu.. jangan banyak protes itu adalah lukisan terbaik tou-san sejauh ini"_

 _"hn, Tou-san pasti sangat membencinya sampai melukis wajahnya menjadi kaki seperti ini. lalu bagaimana aku menemukannya tou-san?"_

 _Fugaku terdiam sejenak, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke dalam rok mini wanita cantik yang kebetulan lewat depan rumahnya #eeehhh, sebelum dengan bijaknya menjawab pertanyaan sang putra bungsu_

 _"Kakashi Hatake.. dia itu orang yang paling brengsek dari yang paling brengsek yang pernah Tou-san temui.. julukannya si 'Srigala Jantan' karena keahliannya dalam hal bertarung di lapangan dan ranjang sudah tidak diragukan lagi.. pria perkasa manapun pasti akan iri dengan keperkasaannya.." terang fugaku panjang lebar mengingat murid sialannya itu._

 _"eehhh? Hentikan itu tou-san.. berikan saja alamat rumah pria itu padaku?" ujar Sasuke putus asa._

 _"Kakashi itu hidup berkelana karena banyak orang yang mencarinya jadi ia tak punya alamat rumah, tapi kau tenang saja nak.. kau akan menemukannya… kau hanya perlu merasakan tanda-tanda kehadirannya.."_

 _"iiiyyuuuhh, Tou-san bicara omong kosong lagi" ujar Sasuke kesal_

 _"dengarkan aku putrakuuu.. hmm.. kau harus mengenali tanda-tanda ini.. kemunculannya.. selalu ditandai dengan angin yang berhembus dan suara bergemuruh.."_

 _"hentikan Tou-san.. ini begitu membosankan."_

 _Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi senyap, dingin merayap disekujur tubuh Sasuke. Mata ayahnya berubah menjadi merah menyala Sasuke tak bisa mengelak selain merasakan aura mengerikan dari sang ayah sebelum akhirnya berteriak pada putra sulungnya._

 _"AKU TAK MAU TAUUU… INTINYA KAUUU HARUSS MENEMUKAN BOCAHH TENGIKKK ITU, KARENAAA IA TELAH MEMBAWA KABUR UANG 5 JUTA YENNKU DAN MENONAKTIFKAN NOMER PONSELNYA .. BAAKKAAAA.. JIKA TIDAAAKKK AKU TAKKAAN MEMBIAYAII KULIAHHMUU… DEENGGGAAAAARRR ITUUUUUUU"_

 _Sasuke bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman dan teriakan fugaku, seketika rambut pantat ayamnya berubah menjadi lurus bak di rebonding karena mendapat semprotan badai tornado luar biasa dari sang ayah, tak mau berbasa-basi lagi pria berambut raven itu segera mengeluarkan jutsu andalaannya yaitu kaki seribu no jutsu alias lari ngibrit._

 _End flashback_

Matahari bersinar sebegitu teriknya seolah tak peduli dengan anak muda yang sedang berjalan luntang lantung tanpa arah dan tujuan demi menemukan pria yang bahkan ia tak tahu wajahnya, ini benar-benar konyol, lihat saja sekarang jari-jari cantiknya yang mulus jadi memerah karena sinar matahari belum lagi _nail art_ kukunya yang bergambar Hello Kitty harus hancur karena gesekannya sendiri padahal ia rela bangun pagi untuk membuat maha karyanya itu.

Belum lama ia berjalan tiba-tiba hembusan angin kencang datang dari arah belakangnya.

HUSSSHH

Tuutt—tuuuttt—

"aawww" teriak sasuke manja lalu jatuh tersungkur ia kaget setengah mati melihat maha karya di kuku-kukunya tak terselamatkan karena _nyebur_ ke kubangan air yang becek, Geramm.. rasanya ia ingin menyemprot siapa saja orang yang mengendarai truk sepuluh roda itu

"HEEII, KAAUU BERRHENTII DASSAAAR PRIAAA TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAAB!" teriak Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian dengan sangat anggunnya para penghuni mobil truk itu pun turun dari singgasana mereka, Sasuke mengamati mereka satu persatu. Ada dua orang yang ia perkirakan seumuran dengannya, yang satu perempuan cantik dengan rambut pink dan satunya lagi laki-laki berambut pirang berkulit tan sedangkan pria yang lebih besar berambut perak, yah sudah pasti orang itu pengemudi yang hampir membunuhnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa bocah?" ujar pria perak itu dengan santainya

"hah? Bocah? Setelah kau nyaris membunuhku kau malah memanggilku bocah, setidaknya kau minta maaf donk.. enak saja" ujar Sasuke dengan nada bicara 'khas'nya

"ehh.. Tou-san.. dia.. bencong"

"what the f*ck! Siapa yang kau bilang bencong? Tapi tunggu dulu" Sasuke yang tadinya kesal menjadi sadar menatap wajah bermasker itu, sepertinya wajah pria itu tak asing lagi, akh.. benar.. tidak salah lagi pria ini pasti seorang pemain film.. akh..aisyaah..pemain ayat-ayat cinta, ehh.. tapi bukan itu,, ini kan beda film.

"sebentar.. sepertinya wajahmu pernah kulihat disuatu tempat.. dimana ya?"

Kakashi menyeringai lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahaha.. wajah seorang legendaries memang sulit tuk dilupakan.."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin muntah ketika mendengar ucapan bodoh itu. Ia baru sadar ternyata dia pria yang sedang ia cari, tapi tunggu sebentar.. bukankah ayahnya pernah menyebut soal hembusan angin dan suara gemuruh, tapi ini apa-apaan? Bilang saja kalau dia itu pengendara truk ban sepuluh tou-san sungguh payah..

"kau Kakashi Hatake kan?"

"kau mencariku bocah?"

"berhenti memanggilku bocah.. aku punya nama tahu!"

"hmm.. jadi urutan keberapa?" ujar Kakashi santai sambil mengambil buku yang ada di Sakunya. Sasuke masih bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan pria itu, sedangkan dua anak yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala… sepertinya mereka menemukan saudara baru mereka lagi nasib punya ayah penjahat kelamin.

"ehh.. aku tidak tahu"

"kalau begitu nama ibumu?"

"ibuku Mikoto Uchiha.."

"ehh.. seingatku aku tak pernah meniduri Mikoto.. hmm.. aku pernah meniduri hampir seluruh wanita di Konoha kecuali istri guruku.."

Ya begitulah Kakashi lebih hapal wanita yang belum pernah dia tiduri daripada yang sudah ia tiduri. Tapi ia masih saja mencari dalam list nama-nama perempuan yang ada di bukunya siapa tahu Uchiha Mikoto ternyata masuk dalam _list_ nya dan ternyata memang benar ada, huft.. 'Akh.. ketemu juga.. Dibelakang ruang latihan itu saat Fugaku keluar kota itu..tapi dilihat dari tanggal kejadiannya ini 23 tahun lalu tapi anak ini paling usianya masih 17-an tahun ' batin Kakashi

"hah? Ternyata ayahku tak pernah berbohong… kau memang luar biasa brengsek"

"hahahaha… kau tak usah memujiku seperti itu"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Apa orang ini sudah tidak waras hingga tak bisa membedakan mana pujian dan hinaan?

"heii.. jadi siapa kau, apa alasanmu mencari ayah kami?" ujar wanita bersurai pink.

Mendengar orang bertanya namanya Sasuke bersiap-siap memasang kuda-kuda memperkenalkan diri dengan tarian khas cheersnya.

"Give me S.. GIVE ME A.. GIVE ME S.."

"sudah.. sudah..hentikan kelamaan.." protes Sakura

"Gomen.. aku terlalu bersemangat! Namaku Sasuke Uchiha.. tapi orang-orang memanggilku Suke.. Cute atau Pinky.. " ujar sasuke memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk Sakura. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada rambut gadis bersurai pink itu "ini wig ya?" ujar sasuke sambil menarik-narik rambut Sakura dengan penuh cinta.

"KYYAAAAA.. HENTIKANNN BAKKAAA.. SAAAKIIIT TAUUUU!" teriak sakura memekakkan telinga tiga pria(akh.. lebih tepatnya 2 sama setengah mateng) dihadapannya..

"ah.. gomen.. aku kira itu wig.. tapi aku suka sekali warna rambutmu.. akh.. kalau aku sudah di Tokyo aku akan mengecat rambutku sama sepertimu.. karena kalau disni orang tuaku bisa lihat.. pasti mereka akan membotakkan rambutku lagi"

"ehhh?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya ada pria seperti Sasuke eksis di dunia ini "lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"aku kesini untuk menerima latihan menjadi laki-laki sejati dari Kakashi Sensei" ujar Sasuke dengan penuh semangat membuat Kakashi tertegun jadi teringat sesuatu..

"akh.. aku baru ingat, ayahmu sudah menelponku beberapa bulan yang lalu.. sekarang aku mengerti, kalau begitu ikutlah dengan kami.." potong Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"ha'i"

"oii.. Sasuke salam kenal.. Namaku Naruto dan ini saudara kembarku namanya Sakura" sambut pria berambut pirang dengan penuh ceria. Setelah perkenalan selesai mereka naik ke dalam mobil Truk roda sepuluh untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kakashi terus saja bercerita tentang masa-masa jayanya pada Sasuke dan seperti biasa kedua anak kembarnya memandang Kakashi dengan jenuh ocehan, selalu saja seperti itu akhirnya mereke memilih tidur di Box belakang, ya..mobil truk itu sudah di modifikasi secara sempurna sehingga berubah menjadi mini Van lengkap dengan tempat tidur dan dapur mini seperti sebuah kontrakan saja.

"eh, mereka berdua itu anak kembarmu?" Tanya Sasuke penuh terus terang karena Naruto dan Sakura tidak mirip sama sekali daritadi ia ingin sekali menanyakan itu hanya saja tak enak dengan si kembar.

"hahaha.. itu cerita lama.. mereka berdua memang anakku.. mereka dibuat pada waktu yang sama, jam yang sama dan lahir pada saat bersamaan hanya saja Naruto lebih tua 5 menit dari Sakura"

"owh.. ternyata begitu.. maaf sensei karena sudah berpikir jelek padamu.."

"hahaha.. hanya saja mereka memang berbeda dengan anak-anak kembar lainnya?

"bedanya?"

"mereka dilahirkan dari ibu yang berbeda.."

"apa?

"hahaha… mereka salah satu kisah nakal masa mudaku.. aku bermain dengan dua wanita sekaligus waktu itu aku sedang menggarap mamanya Sakura tapi mamanya Naruto tiba-tiba masuk, dia sangat marah alih-alih akan mengadukan kami tapi dia malah ikut bermain…"

"WHAT THE HELLL? THREESOMEE.." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat ga nyantai

"ya.. ternyata kau mengerti hal seperti itu, haha.. Seperti yang kau tahu.. aku ini dewa diatas ranjang jangankan dua, lima wanita sekalipun sanggup aku garap, julukanku dulu itu eksekutor wanita, si tongkat sakti atau srigala jantan.. hahhaa" ujar Kakashi dengan wajah memerah mengingat kenakalan mudanya dulu.

"eehhh?" Sasuke menatap Kakashi jijik, sebenernya pria macam apa dia ini? "lalu bagaimana ceritanya Naruto dan Sakura bisa menjadi saudara kembar?"

"hmm.. cerita ini sedikit rumit.. ini semua karena Jiraiya si tua bangka brengsek itu.."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"waktu itu Tsunade dan Karin datang menangis menemuiku"

"ehh.. siapa mereka?"

"Tsunade ibunya Naruto dan Karin ibunya Sakura"

"ohh.. lalu?"

"mereka bilang Jiraya mengancam akan membunuhku jika ia berhasil menemukanku"

"kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"itu karena Karin anak dari Jiraiya sekaligus suami dari Tsunade"

"APAA? KAU BERMAIN DENGAN IBU DAN ANAK SEKALIGUS" teriak Sasuke tak percaya, gila apa Sakura dan Naruto tau hal ini.

"heii.. jangan salahkan aku karena wanita-wanita itulah yang mengejar-ngejarku dan menggodaku.. mana aku tahu jika mereka tak memakai pil kontrasepsi saat bermain denganku dan ketahuan oleh si Jiraya itu.. begitulah wanita Konoha. Mereka sangat ingin mengandung darah dagingku sampai melakukan hal gila seperti ini"

"ehh.. kau dan mereka sama gilanya" ujar sasuke pelan

"Hal yang sangat tak ku sangka ialah mereka lahir secara bersamaan, aku yang tadinya berniat kabur malah masuk ke dalam kandang macan, si Jiraiya berhasil menangkapku.. bisa kau bayangkan sendiri bagaimana marahnya ia setelah tahu istri dan anaknya malah mengandung benihku.. saat itu nyawaku hampir melayang karena dikroyok anak buahnya.. tapi yang membuat hatiku sakit untuk pertama kalinya yaitu ketika ia bilang jika akan membunuh kedua anakku. Jadi dengan modal nekat dan sisa kekuatan yang aku punya, aku berhasil menyelamatkan putera-puteriku yang baru saja dilahirkan, sejak saat itulah Naruto dan Sakura menjadi anak kembar dan ikut bersamaku disini"

"hmm.. hidupmu.. benar-benar rumit.. jadi sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke itu paman dan bibi sekaligus kakak beradik ya? Akh.. benar-benar membuatku pusing"

"hehehe.. bisa dibilang begitu.. jadi kau tak usah meragukan kejantananku, Sasuke-chan.. mulai sekarang kau akan ku ajari bagaimana menjadi pejantan tangguh sepertiku.. lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu?"

"aku hanya seorang murid SMA biasa"

"apa kau anak nakal? Suka berkelahi di Sekolah"

"ya.. aku memang seperti itu.. aku memang suka berkelahi" ujar Sasuke sambil mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya ketika ia main cakaran dengan si Barbie Ino karena berebut siapa yang harus meneriakan yel " _Konoha Is the best"_ di akhir _performance_ mereka, hmm.. Sasuke mah gitu orangnya

"lalu?"

"aku juga anak yang aktif disekolah" Sasuke kembali teringat ketika ia duduk di bangku sekolah ia sering bertanya dengan gurunya..

 _Flashback_

 _"pak.. aku mau bertanya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Orochimaru guru Agamanya yang sedang tausiah tentang hutang-piutang dan kewajiban membayarnya._

 _"ya silahkan nak" ujar Orochimaru dengan senyum bijak_

 _"aku ingin membayar hutangku.."_

 _Orochimaru mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan muridnya ternyata ilmu yang disampaikan sampai ke muridnya._

 _"itu bagus Sasuke.. nah nak Sasuke ini patut di contoh.. lalu apa pertanyaanmu nak?"_

 _"tapi masalahnya aku tak punya hutang pak, nah itu aku harus gimana itu?"_

 _Suasana berubah jadi hening, Orochimaru yang terkenal dengan kesabarannya pun kesal lalu tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi ular menakutkan, siap untuk menerkam Sasuke saking kesalnya. Murid-murid lainnya sudah ngibrit ketakutan melihat sosok guru mereka yang alim berubah jadi siluman Ular. Sejak saat itu terungkap bahwa Orochimaru ngipri siluman ular pantas saja uang murid di sekolahan hilang melulu, semua ini berkat Sasuke./kali ini kebaka-annya membawa keberuntungan/_

 _"eh…. authoorr PEAA karakter gue disini peminim bukannya baka.. cacad amaad dah nasib gueee! Udah melambai bego pula runtuhlah image keren dan ganteng yang gue bangun 15 tahun lebih ini" teriak Sasuke sama Author "hehehe.. maaf ya Sas, author-nya lagi kumat.. mohon dimaklumi aja!Aslinya Sasuke tetep kereeenn koq. Lope.. lope dahhh"_

 _End Flashback_

"wah.. itu sangat bagus! lalu apa kau pernah menyentuh wanita?ehmm.. Berciuman? Atau bercinta?"

"ehh.. tidakkk."

"baiklah.. mari kita coba pelajaran pertama.. WANITA"

Mobil truk mereka berhenti di sebuah panti pijat yang menawarkan plus-plus. Kakashi membangunkan kedua anak kembarnya yang sedang tertidur anggun dengan posisi kaki Sakura tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"akhh.. Ice cream.." igau Naruto sambil mengemut jempol kaki Sakura layaknya ice cream, mendapat rangsangan seperti itu r _eflex_ Sakura menendang wajah Naruto dengan penuh cinta hingga Naruto terbangun kesakitan.

"hei.. kalian berdua bangunlah.."

"ehh.. Tou-san.."

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang baru terbangun dari mimpi indah, menatap kesal saudara kembar perempuan yang tak ada manis-manisnya itu.

"heii.. bangun pink gendutt.." bentak Naruto pada Sakura

"heii.. aku tidak gendutt tau.. aku sudah kurus.."

Yah.. cara paling ampuh membangunkannya itu mengatainya 'gendut' karena Sakura itu seperti orang mati saja kalau sudah tidur. Sakura menatap wajah ketiga pria yang sedang menantinya keluar dari dalam mobil truk itu.

"Tou-san.. kenapa ke tempat seperti ini, aku kan sudah bilang aku benci tempat seperti ini"

Sakura tahu bagaimana akhirnya kehidupan keuangan jika ayah dan saudaranya masuk ke dalam tempat sialan .. dimana lagi kalau bukan dip anti pijat plus-plus! *uuhhh

"Tou-san.. di usiamu yang sudah setua ini seharusnya kau mencari istri bukan bermain-main dengan pelacur dan Naruto-nii kau harus mencari pacar secepatnya, aku tak mau harus makan mi instan dan jadi gemuk lagi gara-gara kehabisan uang"

Susah payah Sakura membuat tubuh selangsing sekarang tapi jika harus kembali lagi seperti dulu.. lupakan saja..

"kau ini gemuk ataupun langsing tetap saja tidak seksi karena seorang wanita harusnya itu memiliki sesuatu yang besar disini!" ejek Naruto dengan kedua tangannya menunjuk ke dada

"hahaha.. Naruto.. kau memang benar-benar anakku, selera kita sama" ujar Kakashi bangga

"dasar kalian mesum.."

"tenanglah Sakura Tou-san melakukan ini demi mengajarkan materi penting tahap pertama pada Sasuke.."

"Tou-san jangan mengajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke" bentak Sakura, sedangkan orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan Cuma melongo saja sejak tadi, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu dia diajak ke tempat apa?"

"jadi tou-san, ingin rasa apa?"

"aku Stroberi"

"Naruto?"

"pisang.. hihihi.." ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum nakal.

"kau Sasuke?"

"aku mau Vanila dilapisi Coklat almond ya Sakura"

"eh.. tidak ada yang rasa yang seperti itu…"

"kalau begitu terserah Sakura saja"

"eh.. kau kan yang mau pakai kenapa terserah aku?"

"kalau begitu aku dengan Sakura saja.. memang biasanya Sakura memakai rasa apa?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia tak pernah memakai itu mana mungkin tahu rasa apa Favoritnya, ini memalukan sekali . Kakashi yang kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"HEIII.. JANGAAANNN KURAANGG AJAAR DENGAAAN PUTRIIKUU.. DIA ITU MASIIIH GADIIISS KENAAPAA MENANYAKAAN RASAAAA KONDOOOMM KESUKAAANNNYAA.. AWAAS SAAJAA KALAUU KAUU BERANI MACAAAM-MACAAM PADANYYYAA.." teriak Kakashi mebuat nyali Sasuke ciut, akh.. dia saja tak tahu apa fungsi dan cara pakai kondom kenapa harus menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke.

"sudahlah.. aku pergi saja.." ujar sakura beranjak ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli benda-benda nista itu, rasa malu.. tak usah ditanya lagi, Sakura sudah memutuskan nadi malunya ketika mendapatkan tatapan aneh penjaga minimarket.

Dan sialnya penjaga minimarket kali ini pria, sakura segera memesan barang nista itu pada kasir tersebut, senyuman tipis terlihat dari wajah sang kasir, dia hanya bisa menunduk mengutuk tiga pria biadab yang menunggunya di luar sana, entah apa yang ada dipikiran kasir itu. Hmm.. Sakura pasti disangka maniak seks padahal melakukannya sekali saja belum pernah.

Setelah selesai ia cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat memalukan itu. Menyebalkann.. namun entah kenapa firasatnya kali ini tidak enak entah pengalaman gila apa yang menanti merka berempat di tempat terkutuk itu.

TBC

AMPUUNNNN… JANGGAAAANNN BUNUUUH AKUU… SASUKE-STAAANN…

CUMA LAGI BORING AJAAA.. JADIII NYAMPAAHH BEGINIII..

Biasanya kan Papa Sasuke dapet peran yang keren, dingin, macho dan jauh dari kata _klemer-klemer_ gini

Sekali-kali aku mau nistain dia jugaaa..

Hehehe…

Entah.. setan gila dari mana yang nyambeeet aku.. lagi pengen nulis kaya beginian aja. Gomen ya kalau kurang Seru, ancurr dan agak Jayus!

Review-nya jangan lupa…

Kalau banyak yang gak sukaaa.. FF nya gak bakal aku lanjuttttt! ARIGATOU!


End file.
